conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archaeological coverups
Archaeological cover-up conspiracies involve unusual findings and discoveries throughout the world such as in the United States, Israel, Peru, New Zealand, Australia, and France to name a few. The most typical motive behind archaeological cover-ups is to preserve reputation and mainstream theories, where invested professional careers and research grants are at stake.Coast to Coast AM, October 1, 2016 1:03:47, Jonathan Gray on Archaeological cover-ups Smithsonian agenda The Smithsonian agenda of the 19th and 20th centuries was , that settlers were destined to expand across North America. Anything that threatened land dominance was covered up.Real Giants Evidence has Been Hidden from the Public (Mar 31, 2017), 7:50 * The 1909 April 5th Arizona Gazette reported that a Smithsonian explorer discovered Egyptian artifacts from the Grand Canyon.Grand Canyon Historical Society (2009) Vol. 20, no. 2, Egyptian Cave Myth by Don Lago The Smithsonian explorer reported finding a dock of ships, mummies, Egyptian hieroglyphs and artifacts. However, the Smithsonian denied ever recovering any Egyptian artifacts from the Grand Canyon.Coast to Coast AM, September 30, 2016 1:28:47, Jonathan Gray on Egyptians Lascaux caves In the Lascaux caves of France, access is restricted to cave walls that contain unusual prehistoric art of what looks like modern-day looking man,Coast to Coast AM, September 30, 2016 1:12:38, Jonathan Gray on early modern man depictions that are not typical of the prehistoric images presented in mainstream archeology.Coast to Coast AM, October 1, 2016 1:48:20, Jonathan Gray on Lascaux caves The International Scientific Committee warns of a "fungal infection crises" and has restricted access to the public, in an effort to "control microbial and fungal growths within the caves."Simons, Marlise (9 December 2007). "Fungus Once Again Threatens French Cave Paintings". World:Europe. New York Times. Retrieved 15 October 2010. Ica stones Archaeologist Jonathan Gray, author of Dead Man's Secrets, reveals that the Ica stones from Ica Province, Peru are genuine. Gray states that the Peruvian government arrested the villager, Javier Cabrera Darquea, who was selling the stones. The government forced Javier to recant his story. Javier was made to confess that he carved out all eleven thousand stones, and that he designed the intricate dinosaur and human images himself.Coast to Coast AM, October 1, 2016 1:17:15, Jonathan Gray on Ica stones Waiuku site In 1988 near the Waiuku Forest, New Zealand, 2000 ancient structures were discovered. Mass skeletons eight to nine foot long were also revealed at this site. Due to national security concerns the government of New Zealand closed off this site from any further inspection until the year 2063.Coast to Coast AM, October 1, 2016 1:20:18, Jonathan Gray on Waiuku site Medieval globe maps * Please contribute to this section about the discovery of medieval maps that showed a globed Earth in contrast to flat earth maps while the Dark ages promoted the flat Earth lie.Coast to Coast AM, September 30, 2016 55:22, Jonathan Gray on globed maps See also * Human giants * The Ancient Giants Who Ruled America Notes External links * Ancient origins cover-up, 14:48 > Example of backlash from scientific community if reporting outside of academia ideology. Category:Academic Category:Ancient aliens Category:Historical